


See You Again

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Siblings, boleyn siblings, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boleyn Family Reunion!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & George Boleyn, Mary Boleyn & Anne Boleyn, Mary Boleyn & George Boleyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics to here because I'm taking my tumblr down!

Stage door was most definitely one of the best parts of Anne’s day. She adored meeting fans and taking photos, her favorite art about it was that these people didn’t know her, she didn’t have to act a certain way around them, she could freely express her love about the painting she was given last week. The picture in question was a portrait of her modern-self holding a baby girl. Picture Anne was looking down at the bundle just the same way Anne used to look at Lizzie, way back when. If there was one thing Anne missed from her first life, it was probably her baby, her little Eli. Seeing her again, Anne immediately feel in love with the painting, that is now the center-piece of her wall collage containing all the lovely presents she had received.

This time was no different, Anne stood talking to fans, grinning from ear to ear, loving every moment. She thought her heart was going to explode from all the love. “Bye Lovely!” Anne waved bye to a girl that had just asked for a picture, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, expecting to see a fan wanting her signature. Instead she saw two adults, a man (probably twenty two) and a woman (she looked thirty, maximum). They looked alike, brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. Deep inside her, Anne felt like she knew them from somewhere. For one reason or another she felt connected to the man with the freckles and the woman with the hair in a bob. It was a strange feeling and she hated it. She felt her smile drop, “Can I help you?”

“Are you Anne Boleyn?” The female asked. Straight to the point, not even a smile.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Anne defended, not liking how she was being spoken to, she was the Queen at one point.

“Mary!” The man scolded, “Sorry about her Anne, she’s just tried.”

“Look, I’m really not in the mood right now, go or I’ll call security.” There was no security, but the two stood in front of her didn’t need to know that.

“We need to talk to you!” The woman said, louder this time. Anne hadn’t got in to any fights with strangers in her two lives, but that record might have to be broken.

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” Anne was livid, she didn’t know who this woman was or what she wanted, but Anne wasn’t having any of it.

“Mary, we should just go.” The man spoke, taking hold of Mary’s arm.

“Not until I talk to her!” Mary shook him off and walked towards Anne, closing the small gap that had been there previously. Apparently, she had no care for personal space. Anne, however, had had enough, she pushed the female away. Not violently, but enough to get the other woman to move. She wasn’t expecting a push back, but one came. And it hurt. Anne almost went tumbling into Cathy, but she balanced herself just in time.

“Mary! What on God’s earth!” The man gasped, pulling her back. Mary seemed to realise what she had done too late because before she had time to apologise and hand was wrapped around her arm and she was being pulled away.

“George, get off me!”

“Not George.” Anne mumbled, dragging the other two away from the theater.

She pulled them into an alley and let them go before backing them into a corner. “Look, I don’t know who you two are or what you are doing, but never _ever_ do that again! I don’t care if you want to talk to me, in fact I would love to talk, just don’t talk to me that way again! If you don’t want to be treated that way, don’t treat others like that!” Anne shouted, anger laced in each word.

“S-sorry.” Mary stammered. Internally, Anne gave herself a pat on the back for making a woman almost ten years older than her apologise.

“Now, what was it you needed to ask me?” Anne stepped down and turned to face the guy, who was looking at the scene in front of him with a faint smile.

“Oh, we didn’t need to ask you anything, I suppose. We do however need to tell you something.”

“Okay shoot.” Anne gestured for him to talk as she sat down on a discarded sofa.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Anne but-” George was quickly cut off by Mary.

“Stop dragging it out,” She told him, then turned to Anne and said, “We’re your siblings.”

The world stopped. Anne sat there, trying to make out if they were lying or not. “No, no they died! You’re lying.” She muttered, looking at the two in front of her.

“We aren’t Annie.” George stepped closer to her.

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed, tears running down her face. He backtracked quickly, falling over a misplaced bin.

“Anne! Don’t be so quick to put ideas down!” Mary scolded her. Anne knew that tone as the tone her sister had used way back when. Mary went to George and pulled him up. “You good, Georgie?”

“Can you prove it?” Anne asked, in almost a whisper. She was watching them, Mary helping George, just like she used to do.

“How are we supposed to do that?” Mary spat.

“You would have a scar.” She said, pointing to George.

“Anne! Don’t be so insesitive-”

"Oh shut UP MARY! If that even is you now isn’t the time to pick favorites!” She reached up and with much debate, un-clasped her choker and took it off. All the warmth and comfort left her as she held the strip of black leather in her hand. She felt naked as the wind hit her scar. She knew Mary’s eyes were fixed on the circle of red, but all Anne cared about was whether she did this for a good reason. George stood there staring for so long Anne almost turned and left. Just as she was about to leave, his hands started moving towards his neck.

“George you don’t have-”

“Be quiet Mary.” He said as he quickly licked his finger before running it along his neck. As Anne watched, she noticed the pale colour of foundation wash away as a thin red line appeared.

A loud gasp echoed through the alley as Anne ran into her brother’s arms. “It’s all my fault! I’m so sorry!” She said through sobs.

“Oh Annie, it was never your fault. It was Henry’s.” George whispered inti her hair,

“He’s right Anne, please don’t blame yourself,” Mary joined the hug. For the first time in a while, Anne realised she was happy. She was so, so happy. She never wanted to leave her siblings arms again.

That was all ruined by a simple sentence, "Annie, you need to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Her lip quivered.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"Anne Boleyn wake up!"

Anne could feel the world fade around her, she cried out and tried to hold on, but it was all going.

Her eyes snapped open and she was met with an angry Aragon looking down at her. Tears flooded her eyes and her heart shattered. She didn't think it would every be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
